guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Common scams/Trade scams
Deferred Trades Clarified the second paragraph (which I originally added before I made my account :P) Atma 02:13, 14 March 2007 (CDT) Bait and Switch clarification Could someone clarify the third paragraph under "Bait and Switch" for me? Every time I read it, it gets more confusing. The trade is worth more than 100k, offering an item for twice what it's worth, the seller offers 15k worth of armor... huh?? I guess I'm not seeing the connection to the previous paragraphs that would make it make sense. — HarshLanguage 19:30, 11 December 2006 (CST) :I believe the clarification you're looking for is in the "100k+ transactions" section, farther down. It's incredibly easy for someone to scam you while selling something for more then 100k, unless they give you aditional items (such as their armor as insurance). It is a rather confusing section though, as is the entire "insurance" idea... as I hold onto their 15k armor set to make sure they don't take off with my 100k, they take off with slightly more gold then they need to buy a new set of 15k armor... Argh, I think I've confused myself now. Sorry in advance... I've just given the next poster here twice as much to explain to both of us... Jioruji Derako 10:04, 4 January 2007 (CST) ::ah, never mind. I think I got it now... HarshLanguage, just read the 100k+ section first, then the bait and switch section. Makes much more sense that way around. Jioruji Derako 10:06, 4 January 2007 (CST) gold unid scam Can u report a gold unid item scam? I only ask because I know there are some that u cant report, only watch out for... 100k+ Trades Clarification I removed "NCsoft support will permanently ban anyone who tries to scam in this way, but" as this is based on assumptions. accomplice giving false price info Anyone up to writing a section on that? Anyone have screenshots? It's about someone selling something for x gold with an accomplice posting WTB for the item for y gold, with y > x, of course. Of course the accomplice isn't really planning to buy. --◄mendel► 21:51, 18 July 2008 (UTC) You might also wantto give links to price guides on guru, presearing, and elsewhere, and stress that Guildwiki never carries price information unless the scammer posted it here himself. --◄mendel► 21:55, 18 July 2008 (UTC) :I don't trust prices on Guru, as it seems to highball things. Consider that it advises 1k for a "Show me the money" inscription. The new note also recommends asking guildies, but that can be unreliable, too. Most scammers are someone's guildie, and even if honest, your guildies may have no better idea on prices than you do. Quizzical 22:39, 18 July 2008 (UTC) ::Better say "ask someone you trust( to know prices)", as I do. Guru is reliable on some things, but those are only the rather high end things. Just look around in trade topics (not, ever under priceguides. They suck). --- -- (s)talkpage 01:18, 19 July 2008 (UTC) Merge proposal Please discuss at Talk:Common scams/Item scams#Major overhaul. — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 21:27, December 30, 2009 (UTC)